A New Mutant Is Here
by SailorYingYang
Summary: An orphanged girl that learns that she's a mutant and how she has to deal with both sides wanting her to join their groups. Who does she choose?
1. Intro Emily Willow's POV story

A New Mutant Is Here  
  
In Seattle...Hi, my name's Emily Willow and I live in the 'Seattle Children's Home' but it's actually an   
orphange with a fancy name.The caretaker says that I was dropped on their doorstep when I was   
just a day old by someone.I've never really known anything about my parents, only about the   
caregivers.The kids here think that I'm too weird to talk to.I stand up for people but I also end up   
getting in fights alot.I'm 16 and I also go to school here.I sneak out after everybody's in bed and go   
to nightclubs at night.I'm supposed to be asleep right now but I can't help it.I get up out of bed and   
grab my rope that's actaully braided out old bed sheets that I saved.I tie the rope on my bed leg & I   
open the window as the rope goes all the way down from the 2nd story ophrange.I go onto the   
ledge and shimmy down easily.I've had alot of practice getting down & back up w/out people not   
noticing.Once I'm down on the asphalt...I run towards the local nightclub as I dance by myself (as   
usual).I've had a few crushes but no boyfriends at this club.Inside...I see a bunch of hot looking   
guys that are looking at me too.One of them looks very drunk so I go and get a drink."Bottled   
water.",I say as the bartender hands it to me at then I give him the change.I grab my water as a   
guy grabs my wrist.His eyes are glassy & his breath smells of alcohol."Hey baby.",says the guy   
as I glare at him angerily."Let go of me, if you know what's good for you.",I hiss angerily as he   
laughes and tries touch my neck."Don't say that I didn't warned you.",I say in his ear as I throw him   
hard into an empty nearby table.  
  
The table breaks as my wrist is back to me and the guy is unconsis.  
"Hey Jerry, are you okay, dude?",asks the friend worried as he tries to grab hold of me.I slip out   
of his grasp and run out of the club.I guess I end up in a park because I can hear the wind that blows   
lightly throught the trees.Those guys are catching up to me as they surround me now."Look you   
hurt our friend & now we're going to mess you up.",says one of the guys as I glare at them."Fire,   
protect me from these guys.",I say as a huge fire starts up from the ground and surrounds me.I hear   
the guys running away scared as the fire stops."Thanks Fire.",I say as I sit down on a bench.Did I   
mention that I'm Wiccan?I guess not, sorry about that I was busy at the moment.I've been   
Wiccan for a few years now and I like it which probably another reason why I'm not too popular with   
the other kids.I sense someone coming near me as I get into my fighting stance quickly just in case.  
"It's okay.I'm here to help you with your gifts.",says guy that looks like he's in his early 30's as he   
comes out of a nearby tree trunk.He's wearing sunglasses over his eyes but they are ruby colored   
lens."I don't know what you're talking about.Leave me alone, pal.",I say annoyed as a woman with   
white hair flies down from the wind.  
  
"My name's Storm & I know what you're going through.",says   
the woman and she looks a little bit younger than the sunglass guy."Whatever, you don't know   
anything about me.",I say annoyed as I walk off angerily.I look back and they are gone.I run towards   
my 'home' as I real quickly climb up into the window on my rope.Once I'm inside...I crawl back   
into bed and fall asleep.The next day...I wake up and sense those same people except they have a   
man in a wheelchair with them."Hello, my name is Professor Xavier.Is your name Emily Willow?",  
says the man in the wheelchair as I nod causiously."Yeah, what do you all want?",I ask annoyed.  
"I want you to come and go to my school for the gifted.It's in Manchester, New York.",says   
Professor Xavier as I shrug."Why?Is there something that you want from all of this?",I ask   
causiously unless this is some kind of joke."Because I think that you will enjoy it.No, there's nothing   
that I want from all of this.I have some friends here that are from my school and some other   
younger teenagers that are around your age, Emily.",says Professor Xavier as I shrug."So you   
want me to go to this fancy school to be around kids my own age and do what *exactly*?",I ask   
calmly."To learn how to control your powers, basically.",says ruby glasses guy as I glare at him.  
"I'm fine on my own.",I say firmly as Professor Xavier nods and hands me his card just in case I   
wanna talk or something probably like that."If you need anything at all, don't hestitate to call.",  
says Professor Xavier as I nod and put it in my pocket.I go back to my room where I see some   
kids messing with my stuff."Knock it off, that stuff is mine.",I hiss angerily as the popular girl,   
Asheley glares at me."Let's go her stuff isn't even interesting at all.",says Asheley as her and her   
friends leave my room.  
  
I can hear them laughing loudly as I notice my broken candles all on the   
floor.'It's not fair.What have I done to them?They always mess up my stuff.',I say as I put away   
the non-broken candles in extremely small candle collection box tucked away in my closet.I just   
had to throw out a bunch of other candles that were totally destroyed last month, then last week and   
now this again.I grab my coat & go take a walk to clear my head.Outside (once I'm far away from   
the orphange)...I can feel the wind blow my long hair around softly wiping away my tears that are   
now coming down.I sit on a bench and start crying loudly.I take my hand and wipe my eyes as I listen   
to the sounds of the world.I can hear faint chirping from crickets and croaking of frogs.'Thank you,   
I feel alot better.',I say to myself as I get a bad feeling & look around.I see an old man that's   
coming near me."Hello, are you here alone?",asks the old man as I ignore him and get up.He's the   
cause of the bad feeling that I felt earlier.I stay away from him as I continue to listen to the sounds   
of the outside.Out of nowhere...Someone grabs my shoulder and I can feel my pentagram necklace   
start to rise slowly.'But it's metal.How can that happpen?',I say to myself as I realise that the old   
man that I saw ealier is the one holding my shoulder.I try to shake him off but he tightens his grip   
on my shoulder.'Fire, protect me.',I say to myself as the man screams in pain and glares at me   
angerily.My necklace stops floating and I can feel him staring at me hard from behind.The hairs on   
the back of my neck are standing straight up as my necklace is now over my head but it can't   
come off like that.You have to unhook it so it's kind of choking me as I suddenly see a bright   
beam of a reddish light that's aimed at the old man.I gasp for air as I see that same guy that's   
smiling at me calmly."Are you okay?",asks the man as I stare at him.He nods and I sense an   
unnatural storm about to brew because the sky is covering the moon and stars too fast.  
  
"Leave her be,   
Magneto.",says a woman with white hair as her brown eyes turn white and the lighting starts up.I hide   
behind something that doesn't conduct electricity or a huge tree.I hear the old man scream loudly   
as a woman wearing a white slutey white dress comes towards me."You're coming with me.",says   
the woman as she touches my shoulder.I feel coldness when she touches my skin."No, I'm not.  
Leave me alone.",I say angerily as she jumps back a little bit afraid but not enough to let go of my   
shoulder.Her coldness actaully gives me a cold as I have a running nose & my head is throbbing.I   
now have a headache & a cold from her ice touch."Air, come to my aid.",I say as a huge gust of   
wind blows the woman away from me & into a tree where she's unconsis.I get up from my hiding   
spot as Magneto sees me and he looks really pissed off."Storm, do something about him.Emily   
looks wiped out.",says the guy with the ruby glasses as Storm (the white haired woman) nods &   
sends a strong wind that makes Magneto go away from us.I sit down on the bench as I sneeze   
loudly."Emily, what made you sick?Were you sick before you came here?",asks Storm as I sneeze   
some more."That blue lady....she touched me & then I got this.I now have a headache too from   
her.No, I was healthy before I came outside.I don't usually get sick like this at all.",I say as the   
guy calls someone but I can't hear who because now my ears are plugged up."Come on, I know   
someone that will help you get better.",says Storm as I nod and go with her.She takes me towards the   
ruby guy as he's still talking on his cell phone.Storm takes it away from him as she talks to   
someone.The ruby guy looks into my eyes as he feels my forhead with his hand."She's burning up,   
Storm.We'd better get it down & fast.",says the ruby guy as Storm carries me on her back to a   
hotel.Inside...Ruby guy opens the door for her as they put me on a bed slowly."Jean, Professor   
Xavier, we need your help.Mystic touched Emily & now she's got a really bad cold.She says that   
she was healthy when she went outside.We met up with Magneto too earlier.",says the ruby guy as a   
woman with red hair looks at my eyes with a weird looking flashlight.  
  
"Her eyes look normal enough.  
How could she get a cold from touching that woman?Do you know what Emily's powers are   
exactly, Professor Xavier?",says Jean confused as she puts a cold compress on my forhead."I   
don't know, Jean.Maybe you should take a sample of her DNA for me so that we can check it   
inside of the lab area when we get back to the school.She can control all of the elements just by   
thinking about them.Magneto probably thinks that she's valueble mutant to him & his gang.We   
have to make sure that he doesn't get a hold of her or else it could mean disaster.",says Professor   
Xavier as they all nod firmly.Jean gives me this liquid that's in a small plastic cup.I take the   
medicine & swallow it all down.I gag slightly as she smiles at me.Then I fall asleep instantly as my   
eyes shut immediately.The next day...I wake up and see all of them sitting next to my bed.My   
headache & my cold are all gone.I get up slowly and Professor Xavier opens his eyes."Well, good   
morning Emily.Did you sleep well?",says P. Xavier as I nod happily."Morning and thanks for letting   
me stay the night.Yeah but I would have been just as fine sleeping on the couch.",I say as Xavier   
shakes his head."We wouldn't have that, Emily.Do you know why Magneto & Mystic want you so   
badly?",says Xavier as I shrug."No, all I know that he's been following me around.I can't do   
anything without those guys showing up.Am I ever going to have any peace to myself, Professor   
Xavier?",I say as Xavier shrugs."I can't answer that, Emily.",says Xavier as I get off of the bed   
without waking up the others."Well I'd better be going.",I say quietly as Xavier nods."Bye.We'll end   
up seeing each other very soon.",I say as I open the door and go straight to the orphange.I don't talk  
to anybody because they are seriously starting to bug me especially the kids that live here.I go up to my   
room as I hear one of the caregivers call me down."Emily, you have some friends here.",says one   
of them as I see that it's ruby boy & Jean waiting at the front door."Hey, what are you guys doing   
here?",I ask confused as Asheley & her friends keep on making smooching noises behind us.I roll   
my eyes annoyedly as I shut the front door once I'm outside."We wanted to know if you wanted   
to get some ice cream.",says Jean as I nod."Sure, any place in mind?",I ask curiously as ruby boy   
drives the red sports car that has a white strip down the middle of it.  
  
"Yeah, me and Scott found this   
place really close to our hotel.",says Jean as she realises that we haven't meet properly together.  
"I'm Jean Grey & this is my boyfriend, Scott Summers.",says Jean as I shake both of their hands.  
"I'm Emily Willow.",I say as they both smile and nod.Scott starts up the car as I sit back in the back   
seat.We all buckle up as Scott takes us to a local ice cream store.We go inside as Scott locks up   
his car.Inside...I get the chocolate ice cream in a cup as I get out my 'magick money' (or that's   
what I call it when I can create real money from thin air) and I'm about to put it on the table.Scott   
holds up his hand & pays for all of our orders.I thank him as I eat my ice cream happily."So   
Emily, why do you live in an orphange?Did your parents pass away?",asks Jean calmly as we   
throw away our stuff."No, one of the caregivers told me that I was found on their door step.This   
is the only thing that I have from my mother.They found it around my neck when I was a day   
old.",I say as I show them my pentagram necklace."Sorry, I didn't know.Do you want to find   
them again?",says Jean as I nod."But it's not easy.I don't have much to go on.Only that my last   
name was Emily Willow.",I say as we get back into the car.Scott drops me off as I get out quietly.  
"Emily, Professor Xavier can help you find your parents.",says Scott as I nod."I kind of figured   
that out on my own.I'm still undecided at the moment.Everything is happening too fast.Bye guys.",  
I say as I walk up towards the orphange steps and open the front door.I go up to my room where I   
sense something bad about to happen.I see a huge looking guy that has large sharp teeth & long   
hairy blonde hair.He looks like a combination between a lion & a human except for the mane.He   
growls at me loudly as I try to run but I can't.I'm too scared to even move as much as I hate to   
admit it."Bad Sabertooth.",says a guy that has claws coming out of his hands.  
  
He hits the guy   
named Sabertooth in the stomach as the monsterous looking guy roars in pain & then they are   
both suddenly sent over onto the concrete.They get up as Sabertooth jumps up back into my   
room but he's hurt."I came for the girl.",says Sabertooth as he tries to grab onto me but now I   
can finally move around.I kick him hard in the face but that really doesn't do anything but makes   
him mad."You're not getting her without a fight, Sabertooth.",says the guy with the 3 metal claws as   
he climbs back up to my room and keeps on attacking Sabertooth.Sabertooth grabs onto the metal   
claw guy's throat as he's trying to get free."Fire, attack Sabertooth so that he can free that guy.",I   
say as a burst of flames ignites with Sabertooth's hair & he instantly drops the metal claw guy who   
is about to drop onto the concrete but I grab him & set him down by using the wind's help who   
also sends Sabertooth packing.Sabertooth yelps in pain as the fire has long been gone.The guy   
gasps for air & then once he's fine he mumbles a thanks in my direction.I nod firmly as I look at   
my new sunlight that's been added by Sabertooth and the metal guy."Sorry about the window.",says   
the guy as I nod."The city can always fix it using taxes.",I say as the guy just nods."We could use   
you at the school.",says the guy as I nod."I'm leading towards it more but I have to decide what's   
best for me.",I say as the guy nods and goes back from where huge hole is."Elements, help repair   
the damage that this window faced.Blessed be in advance.",I say as the whole window and the wall   
come together in a few seconds.I go to sleep after all of the energy that I've lost from attacking   
Sabertooth and from repairing the wall and window.In the middle of the night...I wake up suddenly   
getting a bad feeling that someone's in my room.As soon as my eyes adjust to the darkness...I see   
that all of the metal things are floating in the air & I know who's in here."Do you want this   
orphange to know that they have been housing a teenage mutant?I wonder how they would react   
to that.I understand that you have been diferent from the other kids since you were brought here,   
child.Don't you wish that you could get back at them for all of their pain?I can help you with that.I   
can make sure that they won't bother you ever...again with your help of course.Do you want me to   
teach you how, child?",says Magneto as he comes over towards my bed.  
  
"So what if I have   
powers and they don't.No, that's a stupid idea.Everybody's different in their own way.I'm doing fine   
on my own.I don't need your training, Magneto or from you Mystic.Yes, I can sense your energy.  
You made me sick.I had a cold from you and your stupid icey cold touch.Did you know that,   
Mystic?Get out of my room, both of you.",I say angerily as Magneto sends my metallic things   
towards me.I create a wall of fire that melts them all but then Magneto keeps on sending more   
things until my room is filled up with smoke from my fire wall.I cough & try to keep my   
concentration but it's hard to breathe now.The fire keeps on going as it creeps slowly towards my   
bed that I'm in.Then everything goes black as I wake up on a metallic square slab that seems to sit   
on two metallic pillars.I cough all of the smoke out of my lungs as I see Magneto staring at me.  
"Those X-Men aren't here to save you now.You did a stupid thing not agreeing with my type of   
training, child.",says Magneto as I glare at him.I look around at myself & I can feel something on   
my head but it's a little too tight.My arms & legs are strapped to the metallic slab and they are cold   
to the touch."Stop reading my thoughts, Magneto.You're invading my privacy so knock it off.I have   
my own mind & I know that you want me for my powers.I won't ever want to go to your side.",I   
hiss angerily as I want the fire to burn him up but then I get a bad shock to my brain.I wince   
slightly as my brain feels numb now from the shock."Did I forget to mention that whenever you   
want to use your powers that the helmet will shock you?Now you know and hopefully you will be a   
good little girl.I'll leave you to think this over to yourself.",says Magneto as I glare at him angerily.  
He leaves and the straps & the helmet are removed easily without fear of being shocked again.'All I   
ever wanted was to be a semi-normal teenager living on my own but now I'm being bullied by   
worse people than Asheley.This sucks.I want to go back to the orphange.Professor Xavier, I   
want to get out of here.',I say to myself as I can hear him suddenly in my head.'Am I going crazy?  
How can you be here in my mind?',I ask very confused.  
  
'No, Emily you're not going crazy.I have a   
special gift called telepathy and I can control people's minds.Where are you?Is Magneto with you?',  
says P.X. telepathically.'Creepy but cool.I'm in this weird metal room & I do literally mean that   
everything is metal.I even was strapped down & this creepy helmet that kept on shocking me   
whenever I wanted to use my powers.He tricked me and made me burn down the orphange.I   
couldn't ask Water to help me get rid of the fire.It just kept coming closer to my bed and then it was   
hard for me to breathe.No, he left for me to have some time alone.He read my thoughts too without   
even asking.Now that's just wrong.',I say angerily as P.X. agrees.'Everything's going to be okay,   
Emily.Can you do me a favor and send a powerful blast in the room so that we can find out where   
you are exactly?',says P.X. telepathically as I agree.I close my eyes & think of a huge fireball that   
forms in my mind.I hold the fireball in my hands as I let it get bigger & bigger until I reluctingly let   
it fade away.I sit there & wait.A few minutes later...I hear people getting hurt & then the door is   
cut in the shape as a smaller sized door by 3 metal claws that the metal cut out falls down   
immediately."Emily, are you here?",asks Scott but he doesn't have the same energy as he usually   
does.It feels icy cold like that Mystic woman."Yeah, prove it.Where did you take me at Jean to 2   
days ago?",I say angerily as Scott changes into Mystic quickly."Sun, I call upon your power.  
Incase Mystic before she gets away.",I say angerily as a bright yellow light forms into a cage and   
Mystic is trapped."What happened to Cyclops, Jean?",asks the metal guy confused & then he   
sees Mystic."I don't know but how did you know that she wasn't Cyclops, Emily?He was right   
behind us.",says Jean as I glare at Mystic."I sensed her energy.It was different from Cyclop's   
which I'm guessing is Scott.",I say as Mystic looks at me very angerily."Where is he, Emily?",  
asks Jean franctically as P.X. has to calm her down.I close my eyes as imagine myself looking   
over the building.I keep on looking into the rooms as I sense his energy."He's locked up   
somewhere.Come on.",I say as I get out of the metallic jail cell.They follow close behind me as I   
stop in front of a door that has his energy on a nearby wall.  
  
There's a lock on the door as I point   
my finger to it.The lock instantly starts to melt until the handle comes off & the lock drops to the   
floor.I open the door as Cyclops is about to start attacking me."How do I know that you're my   
friends?",asks Cyclops as I smile."Who else knows how to use fire to turn a lock to a pile of   
metallic mush?Come let's go.I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible.It's giving me the   
creeps.",I say as Cyclops nods and gets up from the floor.We all end up going into a huge black jet   
plane as metal guy drops me off at the half way burnt orphange but it doesn't look that bad as it   
would have if Storm hadn't had put out the fire.I tell the metal guy to hold off on flying without me   
as he nods.I real quick grab what I can as I hop back into the plane."Can I go to your school,   
Professor Xavier?It sounds alot better than living in an orphange.",I say as he nods calmly."Are   
you sure that you want to do this, Emily?",asks P.X. as I nod firmly."Yeah, I really do.",I say as I   
turn the burnt part of the orphange like it was before the fire was started.I look at the orphange as   
the metal guy flies off towards Westchester, New York.A few hours later...I wake up to the sound   
of the plane landing.I grab my stuff easily as the hatch opens up.We all get out as I look around at   
everything."This is the basement, Emily.It's also where we have the simulations for the other   
students to practice their skills.",says Professor Xavier as I see the metal guy smiling proudly.He   
must have helped with some of it and then he straightens out his face to his usual scowl."What kinds?",I ask curiously."Logan has codenamed the simulation room as the Danger Room.It's for advanced   
students though like Jean and me.",says Scott as I nod quietly.I really wanted to try out it but I   
guess that that's best.The name sounds so mysterious.I bet that it's really hard."Scott, that's rude.  
Don't mind him, Emily.He didn't mean it.",says Jean as Scott looks embaressed."You can try if   
you practice your powers enough.",says Jean as I shake my head."Okay, Jean.",I say as she   
shows me to my room.It's got a nice large chest and a pretty view of the giagantic front lawn that   
has a statue of an angel water fountain near the building.I look at myself in the mirror as I have   
soot in my hair & on my clothes.I take a bath as I lock the bathroom door.  
  
Once in the water...I   
relax all of my muscles & clean myself off.I shampoo my hair & use the soap to get myself clean   
besides my hair.Once I'm done getting myself squeeky clean...I let the water drain and see a huge   
black ring around the tub.I ask the water to clean it as it returns to normal.I wrap a towel around   
myself as I unlock the door and get into some of my clothes that weren't burned to a crisp.I ring   
my wet hair & have another towel to catch the excess water.I hear a knock on the door as I see a   
girl that has her hair down with white strecks."Hey my name's Rogue.What's your name?",asks the   
girl in an Southern accent as I smile happily."Nice to meet you, Rogue.The name's Emily.",I say as   
Rogue smiles too.She looks like she's about my age."Cool, well I'll see ya around.Bye Emily.",  
says Rogue as I nod and watch her walk away.I close my door and comb my now semi-dried hair with   
my brush out until it's free of tangles.After that...I decide to look around as I see a few kids that   
are having fun using their powers as a game.There's a girl that changes into a dog and a kid that can   
make ice come out of his hands.The dog girl catches a frisbee as a young boy gets knocked into   
someone and he multiplies into at least ten of him.A girl that throws little fireballs is having a power   
fight with these kids that can make sparks come out of their hands."Hello Emily, why don't you go   
play with them?They look like they're having fun.",says Storm as I nod."Yeah, I think that I'll just   
look.I might ruin their fun.",I say as Storm nods."You never know until you try.",says Storm as   
she walks away.'I always was the strange kid in the orphange.It looks like not much has changed.',  
I say to myself as I see Rogue coming over towards me."You an outcast too, Emily?",asks Rogue   
as I shrug.She's now sitting next to me on the bench as we watch them together."So what are your   
powers?",I ask calmly."I can take people's powers for a short time.Nothing special.What are   
yours?",says Rogue in an southern accent."I can control the elements just by thinking about them.",  
I say calmly."Show me some.",says Rogue as I nod."Fire, form a circle around us.",I say as a   
fire starts around us & then I put it out after she's done being amazed.  
  
The grass goes back to   
normal after that."That was so cool, Emily.",says Rogue as I nod."Yeah, I guess but it does have   
some drawbacks.",I say as Rogue nods."Yeah, mine too.I can't touch anybody without wearing   
gloves on.",says Rogue as I listen to her story of how she accidently made her old boyfriend be in   
a coma for 2 weeks."That's rough.I have to be careful of how powerful to make my powers or   
else they could get out of control.",I say as I tell her the story of how my room almost burnt down   
thanks to Magneto & his tricks.After I finish talking...I go inside as Rogue follows me.I find the   
kitchen and grab a soda.I ask Rogue if she wants one and she says,"No thanks.".I nod as I open up   
mine and then I shut the refridgerator.I sense Scott coming towards us as Rogue gets this somewhat   
dreamy look on her face when she sees Scott."Emily, Professor Xavier wants to talk to you.He's   
in the communication area of the Danger Room.I'll show you where it is.Come on.",says Scott as   
I nod and carry my soda with me.After Scott puts his hand on it...The doors open and we get in an   
elevator together.He pushes a button as we are sent straight up to the second floor.The elevator   
door opens and I see Professor Xavier, metal guy & some blue faced teenager with a long blue tail   
that has an arrow at the end of it."Emily, this is Logan.He's also known as Wolverine & this is   
Kurt Wagner.He's also known as Nightcrawler.",says Professor Xavier as I nod towards them.  
"Nightcrawler, he is going to take you throught the levels of the Danger Room.",says Professor   
Xavier as I smile brightly."Really?Cool.",I ask curiously as P.X. nods happily."Don't worry, I   
don't bite.",says N.C. as I nod and take his hand that he has out for me.As soon as I grab his   
hand...We are out of the communication area and into a bunch of different machines as N.C. gets   
ready for something.I sense something coming near me as I duck and nuke it with my fire attack.It   
melts instantly as I hear Logan telling me not to destroy the machines with my fire powers throught   
an intercom wired to the walls."Come on, Emily.It's supposed to be fun.",says N.C. as I nod and   
dodge the attacks without using my powers."Emily, you can use your powers now.Just don't turn   
them to a pile of melting wires.",says Scott calmly."But that's the fun of it, Cyclops.",I say as I   
notice that I'm in a weird looking maze and N.C.'s not with me anymore."You have to try & save   
Nightcrawler while dodging machines.",says Scott as I groan to myself.  
  
'Some challenge if I can't   
even believe that this is in a real challenge that I might be faced into in the near future.',I say to   
myself as I get ready to run for it and to expect anything out of the ordinary.I run a good few feet   
until out of nowhere I see a bunch of these drawers that are poking out of there imaginary holes.I   
use them as jumping springs as I see N.C. waiting for me over in another different area of the   
maze.I could just real quick jump over it but then that would be cheating.I continue to dodge and to   
jump until I see N.C. in plain view.He's just sitting there waiting but I don't run towards him until I   
sense that nothing's going to jump out of anywhere.I see this huge chainsaw thing coming out of   
the wall as I do a front flip & land besides N.C."Hey Nightcrawler.",I say happily as N.C. is very   
impressed.The machines go back to where they belong and the maze disappears instantly."That   
was very good, Emily.You can relax the test is over now.You've passed with flying colors.",says   
P.X. as I smile happily."Thanks that was fun.I'm going to take a nap.Bye guys.",I say as I walk   
out of the Danger Room & towards my room which I can find by myself.Once inside my room...I   
flop down on the bed and crawl into my bed as I fall asleep instantly.A few hours later...I'm   
awakened by the feeling of someone moving me from side to side."Wake up, Emily.",says a male   
voice as I open my eyes sleepily.Once my eyes focus...I can see Kurt but he's not blue anymore   
but when he touched me it felt like his furry arms."What's wrong, Kurt?",I ask sleepily and rubbing   
the sleep out of my eyes."I know that the Professor Xavier told me not to wake you up because of that   
energy that you lost from the Danger Room but I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the   
school carnival with me?",says Kurt curiously as I nod.I get up and he offers his hand."I thought that   
we could go in teleportation mode, Emily.",says Kurt as I take his hand and then we suddenly   
appear in between 2 carnival booths.He looks around as he says,"All clear." and then we walk out   
of the 2 booths like nothing had happened."Do you want some cotton candy?",asks Kurt as I nod.  
We walk to the booth as he pays for two cc's.He hands one to me & while he takes a big bite out   
of his.I thank him as I eat mine probably just as worse.I've only had these things once.The   
orphange could barely afford for one ride but they made sure that we all were given alot of food to   
eat.The sugar sweetiness is all over my lips as I try to lick them off but it's hard to do it just with   
one hand.We sit down together as we eat our cotton candies in peace.  
  
Okay I'll admit I think that I   
like Kurt when he's in his mutant form better than his human form.The blue fur just suits him better.  
I tell him about my life at the orphange as he listens to what I have to say."My life isn't any better.  
Before Professor Xavier gave me this watch that hides my regular form, kids used to make fun of   
me because of the blue fur.I lived with my foster family.",says Kurt as I nod silently.After we finish eating   
our cotton candy...We go back to the school in a few seconds.Back at the school...I sense   
someone watching us as Kurt looks around him and says hi to Scott quietly."Kurt, I thought that   
Professor Xavier said that you were to let Emily sleep.Emily, aren't you supposed to be in bed?I'll   
talk to both of you in the morning.",says Scott sternly as I nod."Yes, of wonderful leader.",I   
mumble under my breathe as Kurt laughes.Then I go to bed once I see Scott's eyes narrowing on   
mine.'Adults are always getting in the way.',I say to myself as I crawl back into my bed for some   
well deserved sleep.The next day...I yawn loudly as I think of fire and then a fireball suddenly comes   
out of my hands."Stupid powers.",I say sleepily as I make water douce the flames that are on the   
curtains.The flame & the water instantly disappears but the burnt curtains are still there."Elements,   
return the curtains to as they were.So mote it be.",I say as the curtains are returned to normal.I get   
out of my bed & get into my regular clothes.I go down for breakfast as I see Scott waiting for me   
and Kurt.I sit down sleepily as I make my cereal be already made with my powers.I eat my cereal as   
Scott is very impressed."Emily, have been able to do that recently?",asks Scott curiously as I look   
at him sleepy."Yeah, why?",I say as Scott nods & writes something down.I can tell that it's about   
me and that it's on a notepad."Why are you writing about me?It's too early in the morning.",I say   
annoyed as I real quick finish my cereal and rinse it quickly."Are you ready to go shopping with Jean,   
Emily?",asks Scott as he totally ignores my question."Shopping why?",I ask as I kind of awake   
now."To get some new clothes for a public school that Professor Xavier wants all of the teens to   
go to now.He says that it'll be an experience for everyone.",says Scott happily as I realise that it's   
too early for a man or woman to be perky no matter what the age."Okay, when am I going?",I ask   
as Jean pops her head inside the kitchen area.  
  
"Right now, Emily.Come on, it'll be fun.",says Jean   
as I pray to the Gods for this go smoothly without me having to strangle Jean's perkiness out of her.  
We get into the car as I buckle up my seatbelt and close my door once I'm inside.Scott gets into his   
car as he drives us to the Manchester Mall.At the mall...I see alot of semi-cute guys here but no   
cool clothes.Jean takes me to these preepy stores as I see a alternative & gothic clothes store.I   
walk over to it & go inside but I don't see Jean or Scott coming in w/ me."Oh well there loss.",I   
say happily as I looking at these really cool clothes.I decide to get me some shirts and a few pairs   
of pants with my magick money.Then I get me a cool purse, a wallet & some tight ass shoes that   
have flames on them.'Thank the Goddess that I have magick money or else I'd be pennyless.',I say   
to myself as I pay for the things.After I give the employee the money & bags everything...I grab   
my bags as I look for Scott and Jean.I see them looking very panicy as I smile slyly to myself.I get   
their attention as they notice all of the bags in my arms."Emily Willow, where were you?We were   
worried half to death.Where did you go off and how could you pay for all of that stuff?",asks Jean   
as Scott holds onto her unless she falls down."I was in that store.I found a really cool place where   
they have neat stuff.I can't wait to tell Rogue when we get back to the school.I used magick   
money.",I say as I show the magick money.I close my fist as I concentrate & a $50 appears   
instantly in my hand."Is that apart of your powers, Emily, when did you learn this trick?",asks   
Scott as I glare at him angerily.I make my $50 disappear as I hold onto my bags more tightly."It's   
not a 'trick'.It just came to me when I spend all of my payment at the orphange when I ran out for   
the night.",I say but I don't mention where I went to when I was out of money."That's cool, Emily   
but can you tell us when you're going to do things.We wouldn't want you to get lost.",says Jean as   
Scott looks annoyed but he smiles at me as if he would rather be somewhere else than a mall.  
"Scott, where would you like to go?",I ask curiously as he looks at me surprised."This really cool   
concert that's playing my favorite band tonight.",says Scott calmly as he looks totally happy when   
he talks about it."What's the band called?",I ask curiously."Promise not to laugh, Emily?",asks   
Scott as I nod firmly."Tim McGraw.He's my favorite artist.",says Scott calmly."Where is it?",I   
ask curiously."At the Manchester Stadium.It's a place where the basketball players play   
sometimes.It starts at 6PM though.",says Scott as I nod."What's so wrong about that, Scott?",I ask as   
Scott sighs."Jean hates him at refuses to go see it.Besides I don't have any tickets or the money to pay   
for it.",says Scott.  
  
"So?I can help out on the tickets.",I say happily as   
Scott looks at me like I've grown another head."How?",asks Scott causiously now."With my   
powers.Nobody'll get hurt.Come on it'll be cool and we still have time to drop off Jean at the   
school if we hurry.",I say as Jean looks a little shocked at what I just purposed to her husband.  
"What if I say that you can't go either, Emily?",asks Jean getting a temper now."Then I'll ask the   
Professor if I can go since I've been just a good girl for getting my clothes and everything for   
tomorrow.",I say slyly as Scott calms her down and we take her the school under much threatening   
to tell the Professor about me going to the concert on a school night.'She's so annoying   
sometimes.Let's go already.',I say as we drive off towards the concert/stadium.Once we're there...I   
close my hands as a ticket appears in each hand.I hand one to Scott as he smiles at it.I take mine   
in my hand as I sense someone watching us.Scott doesn't sense it but I do."Come on the   
concert's about to start, Emily.",says Scott happily as we both go inside and find our seats that are   
really close to the stage but not enough to go deaf from the amps on the stage.Once we're in our   
seats..."This is so cool.I can't wait to see him when he starts singing.",says Scott as he's starting   
to act like a 5 year about to open his Yule presents.'Oh that reminds me Lammas is about to start   
tomorrow too.Now that's something that I can't wait for.I'll have to wait until everybody's in bed.',  
I say to myself as a guy about Scott's age comes on stage with a strap holding a guitar around his   
neck.He smiles happily as he starts strumbing the cords as everybody is completely silence.'I'd   
rather be seeing Enya in concert.She's supposed to come here next month.I can't wait for that   
either.',I say to myself as I hear Tim singing proudly all of his songs that he has time for.After the   
concert...Scott is totally happy about the concert and tells me about it constantly but I have my   
mind on something...or someone else.The energy is getting closer as I can feel my muscles   
tighting on the door handle."What's wrong, Emily?",asks Scott as I'm starting to question his   
energy that he gives off.He seems so bright too.It's a shame too."It's Magneto.He's here.",I hiss as   
my energy is almost done being built up."Where, Emily?",asks Scott as he tries to sense him but   
he can't."You need to learn how to sense people's energy better than that, Scott.",I say as Scott   
glares at me.I close my eyes & concentrate on what Magneto looks like & what his energy feels   
like. 


	2. Stupidity and the cause that it brings!

Chapter 2  
  
Then all of a sudden...I can feel Scott grabbing a hold on me and taking me out of his car.Then   
there's a huge explosion as the car is burst into flames by something.It looks like it was torn apart   
in two peices from what I can see from the flames and smoke.He puts me down as I continue to   
look at the car that's now about to be smuthered out by the dust and wind.Then Magneto makes a   
grand entrance by flying right next to me.He glares at me as I glare back just as angerily."You've   
caused alot of problems, Emily.",says Magneto as I unleash my 'powers' (as Professor Xavier &   
his friends say that I have) towards Magneto.He flies back shocked as Scott moves his glasses   
off of his eyes.Two beams of red lights hit Magneto as I'm shocked that he'd actaully do this is at   
a concert place.But oh well I'm doing the same thing..."Elements, help me.I ask that Magneto be   
sent to where he came from.Earth, Air, Fire, Water, call upon thee!So mote it be!",I say as   
Magneto starts to look around himself.Then a bright white surrounds his body and then he   
vanishes.After he disappears...Scott puts his glasses back on I notice as he looks shocked."How   
did you know where to send him, Emily?",asks Scott as I'm starting to get a major headache from   
all of the energy that I used up."I didn't.The elements did all of that.Can we go get something to   
eat?All of that magick used up alot of my energy so now I'm really hungry.",I say as Scott nods   
calmly.We walk towards a local fast food place.  
  
At the fast food joint...alot of people stare at me   
as I eat really quickly.I guess that I must be eating like there's no tomorrow but I wouldn't seem to   
mind the stares if only the hairs on my neck would stop standing straight up.After I finish my   
burger, large fries wit alot of ketchup and a large dessert shake...I throw away my food as I continue   
to drink my shake happily."Scott, you need to use your other senses then your 5 senses.I don't   
like doing all of the work.",I say as Scott looks at me confused.This is going to be hard to   
explain to him, I can tell already on his face."How many other senses are there, Emily?",asks Scott   
very confused as I slurp the last of my shake and set it down on the table quietly."Your gut feelings   
basically, Scott.When you feel people staring at you, the hairs on the back of your neck stand   
straight up.Whenever you are in a bad place and you suddenly get goosebumps when it's the   
hottest day of the year.",I say as Scott nods but he still doesn't get it."Okay, Emily.",says Scott   
unsure of how to please me.We both take the bus to the school as Professor Xavier and Logan are   
both waiting by the front door."Where were you too?Scott we didn't hear your car pull up.What   
happened?",asks Professor Xavier concerned as a fatherly figure is what he reminds me of."We   
went to a concert after we got Emily some school clothes.Then Magneto showed up and Emily   
made Magneto completely disappear.It was simply amazing, Professor you should have....seen   
it.",says Scott but he stops when he sees me glaring at him dangerously."Emily, what's wrong?Did   
Scott say something wrong?",asks Professor Xavier as he notices me too."Those are my magickal   
powers, Scott.They aren't something to be shared with.Got it?I'm going to my room.",I say angerily   
as I run towards my room.I shut my door quietly as I lock it behind me instantly.  
  
Some habits   
never die.I get on the wooden floor & sit into an indian style that they taught me at the orphange.I close   
my eyes as I try to think of how angry I am at Scott Summers and other stuff that's been happening   
to me.I completely visualize a metal safe and lock all of those thoughts in there tightly.After that...I think   
of nothing and then just as I'm about to feel totally relaxed.I hear a knock on the door and then   
somebody trying to open my locked door.I open my eyes as my head starts to hurt really bad because   
I was broken from my relaxation unnaturally (or being disturbed without knowing it)."Open up, it's   
me, Logan.",says a male voice as I check out with my senses just in case.I nod and unlock the door   
slowly."Why?",I ask before I open the door for him."Just let me in, Emily.",says Logan gruffly as   
I can tell that he's trying to be nice but it sounds really rude.I open the door for him as he walks   
into my room.I sit down on my bed calmly as I try to make my headache go away."Okay I know   
that you're different from the rest of us and not to mention that you're new to all of this working with a   
group....",says Logan as I just nod silently."I'm going to ignore that you said the first part but go   
on.",I say as Logan smiles slyly."Yeah, but we're kind of like a strange mixed up bunch of people   
that have to learn to like each other.So what I'm trying to say is welcome to our family.So   
welcome to our family, Emily.",says Logan as I nod."Thanks Logan.Could Professor Xavier help   
me find my biological family?I never knew them and I haven't had much help from the world because of   
my age.",I say as Logan looks surprised that I actually said anything about my parents that I never   
knew but he hides it well."Sure, he has this cool machine that can track people down easily since   
they got your blood earil..er...",says Logan as I nod firmly."Yeah, I remember that.That's when I   
first met Magneto and Mystic the shape shifting sluet.",I say as Logan laughes quietly and then he gets   
up."Well I'll let you get back to your stuff.Bye.",says Logan as I nod and he leaves.He shuts the   
door and then I get into my bed.The next morning...I'm woken up by someone as I open my eyes and   
see Professor Xavier looking at me."Morning Emily.Are you ready to find your parents with   
Cerebrium?",says P.X. quietly as I nod sleeply.I get up and put my slippers on that I bought with my   
magick money too.  
  
P.X. takes us inside a hidden elevator as he pushes a button that's marked with a   
large 'B'.Once the elevator stops...we are walking/pushing along as I remember that this is the area   
where the Danger Room is located.He shows me to a place where there's a huge metal looking X   
shaped letter on the door.He wheels up to it as a blue light flashes in his left eye.The door opens   
easily as it welcomes the Professor Xavier warmly.I go into it quickly before it slams shut on me.  
Inside...I see a huge computer screen that has alot of keyboard keys on the huge keyboard. P.X.   
presses some buttons and puts a vial of red blood into a hole of the computer.My blood goes into   
the computer as it suddenly says,"Emily Willow.Powers: controlling elements that are air, fire,   
water and earth by visualising their powers.Parents: unknown..beep...beep....searching.......  
searching....FOUND.Mary & Dave Willow.Killed by house burning down in 1982.The last living   
relative: Emily Willow.No known family members found.".After the computer stops talking..."I'm   
sorry about that, Emily.",says P.X. as I nod numbly."Does it say where the house is located?",I   
ask as P.X. nods firmly and starts typing some more."1215 Cedar Lane.Richmond, Virginia.It has   
been rebuilt but it detects a box that's still there underneath the poarch.Nobody lives there now,   
Emily.",reads P.X. as I nod and write down the address with a pen and paper that I make appear in my   
hand by using my powers."Thanks Professor Xavier.Can I skip school today and take a field trip on  
my own today?",I say as Professor Xavier shakes his head."No, it's too dangerous for you to go   
alone without anyone to go with you.You'll have to wait until I can find someone to take you, Emily.",  
says Professor Xavier as I nod angerily and go back to my room.Inside...'He can't tell me what to   
do.He's not my parents.They died...I plan on finding that box that's buried underneath the poarch   
tonight.',I say to myself as I get some warm clothes together into my old suitcase.I change out of   
my p.j.'s and into some warm clothes.Once I have everything ready...I open the window and grab my   
suitcase with one hand as I schimmy down using the drain pipe that's near my window.Once I'm   
down...I easily make it through the gates without any problems.I throw my bag over the gate and then   
I climb up it and over.I jump down and pick up my suitcase as I try and locate the nearest bus stop   
station.A few miles & alot of blisters on my feet later...I find the bus station as I buy a one way   
ticket to Richmond, Virginia.I see the bus coming up next to me as I get on once it stops and opens   
it's doors.I find a seat that's near the back and there's a whole 2 seats for me.I put my suitcase next   
to the empty seat as I wait for the bus to start driving now.  
  
I see a guy wearing a leather black   
jacket and his hair looks very fimilar.He always scowls as it suddenly hits me....that's Logan and he's   
following me.He spots me and sits next to a row that's next to mine and finds an empty seat next to   
mine but it's a walk way apart."Hey Emily.What are you doing here?I thought that you were in   
bed.",says Logan casually but I know that he's trying to act like nothing has happened."Very   
funny, Logan.I'm going to find a box that belongs to me.",I say annoyed as Logan nods."That's   
cool.Mind if I join you?",says Logan as I think about it and then shrug."I'm guessing that Professor   
Xavier sent you to check up on me.",I say as Logan nods firmly."Yeah, but he was having a hard   
time tracking you because you didn't use your powers so I had to use my own powers.",says Logan   
as he points to his nose."Super smell, cool.",I say as he nods firmly and relaxes into his seat.I sense   
somebody staring at me as I turn around to see this teen boy staring at me hard.He smiles at me   
causally but I don't like the feeling that I'm getting from him."It's rude to stare.",I hiss angerily as   
the guy glares at me."So it's a free country.",says the guy as he gets up from his seat and walks   
over towards mine.Logan glares at him and says,"Move it, pal.She doesn't want to talk to you.".  
"Are you her dad or something?At least she doesn't have the bad hair like you.Man, haven't you   
ever heard of a normal hair style?",asks the teenage guy as Logan is about to unleash his claws from in   
between his knuckles.I shake my head as he makes them stop from coming out."Leave us alone.",  
I hiss icely as the guy goes back to his seat quickly.After he leaves...Logan glares at the guy and   
then looks straight ahead."Thanks for stopping me earlier with that punk.",mumbles Logan as I nod.  
"No prob.I've had to deal with creeps like that at the orphange.",I say calmly as I move my suitcase   
and sit in the next seat.I put my suitcase next to my feet as Logan sits in the aisle seat while I take   
the window seat.I snuggle into my coat as a bird would to get comfortable.Once I'm   
comfortable...I go to sleep quickly but my senses are always alert.A few hours later...the bus   
suddenly stops as I hit my head on the back of the metal seat....wait did I just say metal?He's here   
as Logan gets out his claws quickly."Stay here, Emily.",growls Logan as the bus is seriously   
ripped like it was tissue paper everywhere around us.Only our row is left as the living people run   
for cover out of the bus.Death is around us as I can sense the pain and the terror that the innonce   
people had to go throught.  
  
"Well well if it's Logan.I have a friend for you to meet.You probably   
know him...Sabertooth, attack.",says Magneto as Sabertooth grabs Logan from out of his seat.I   
take off my necklace quickly since that's how he usually gets a hold of me.I put it on the floor   
angerily as I glare at him dangerously.Even Sabertooth looks at me suspiciously but Logan uses   
his claws to get his enemy in the stomach.Sabertooth roars painfully as they seriously duke it out.  
Magneto uses his powers and takes my necklace to his surprise.He looks at it more closely and then   
at me."You know me too well, Emily.That's good though.You can be a valueble ally in the band   
of Brotherhood.",says Magneto as he throws my necklace out onto the street.I hear it *crunch* and   
then a soft *crack* as a huge semi truck runs over it."For the last time, I'm not joining for stupid   
group of power hungry misfits, Magneto.You can forget it okay?Call off your gaint pet cat or else   
I will.",I hiss angerily as Magneto nods and calls Sabertooth back to him."Sabertooth, do you think   
that you can take on this misfit?",asks Magneto as he nods firmly."Piece of cake, master.",growls   
Sabertooth as he charges towards me but Logan gets in front of me.Logan then gets thrown by   
Sabertooth as he lands in the middle of the street.I don't look for him because I have more things to   
deal with now.I get into my fighting stance as Sabertooth uses his cat like powers.I jump onto his   
claws easily as I get onto his head.Perfect I found his third eye once I'm on his shoulders.  
Sabertooth's claws are scratching my legs as I can feel the immense pain but I try my hardest to   
ignore it.I think of my hand as a fist of pure fire energy.I punch him my hardest as he passes out.I   
get off of his back just as he lands with a large *thud*.The back of my legs are seriously cut up   
pretty badly as Magneto glares at me hard."How did you beat Sabertooth?",asks Magneto angerily   
as I smile at him slyly."That's for me to know & for you to never find out.",I say as he nods.He   
tries to get inside my head but I block him out as he glares at me harder."You are the most   
annoying teenager that I have ever met, Emily.We will meet again.",says Magneto as I nod and glare   
at my pain.I press one of my palms on each one of my legs as I imagine a green light that's healing   
my scratches that Sabertooth did a number on.Once they are all healed and I can finally get up   
easily...I see Logan jumping back into the torn up bus as he hands me something.One part is the   
necklace part & few other parts are the broken pieces of my necklace that was worn around my   
necklace.I look at it as it suddenly comes together by yellow, blue, green & red, lights that glow   
around the broken peices.  
  
After it stops glowing...I put back on as Logan looks at it causiously.  
"You didn't do that, did you?",asks Logan as he goes back to his tough guy attitude."No, but it's   
pretty freaky.I'm guessing that my parents had powers like mine too.I think that my parents house   
was sent on purpose for some reason & I want to find out why after I find that box that's under   
their porch.",I say calmly as we walk towards a hotel.I hold onto my suitcase as Logan pays for   
a room for us.In our room...I put my stuff down near my huge bed in my bedroom as Logan sits   
on the couch that turns out into a bed.People seem to think that we are just family members on   
vacation but I don't look anything like him.I guess that it's my attitude that I give off.It's almost   
like Logan's except with more attitude if that's even possible.Nah, it's not.I changed my mind."This   
is nice, Logan.Thanks.",I say as Logan nods & I check out my bedroom and the only one bathroom.  
"No prob.I need the sleep from that idiot Sabertooth.",says Logan as I nod."Magneto's a pain in   
the butt too.",I say annoyed as Logan nods."Metal is what he uses against us & unfortunately I'm   
made out of a metal skeleton from what Professor Xavier told me awhile back.",says Logan as I'm   
surprised but I kind of figured that out on my own with the claws coming back and forth when they   
didn't hurt that badly."Yeah, he likes to use my necklace against me because it's made out of metal   
too.",I say as Logan nods.I go to my room that has two sliding wooden doors.I shut my doors   
quietly as I take my stuff out.I change into my p.j.'s and crawl into the bed quickly.Too bad it's   
really cold outside or else this would be fun.I fall asleep quickly though as I hear Logan trying to   
get the couch to fold into a bed.The next day...I wake up and see that Logan's still asleep snoring   
loudly.I get up out of my bed and grab the other hotel key.I go downstairs and get me some breakfast.  
Once I load up on mini muffins of all kinds and some coffee in a styrofoam cup with a lid.I walk   
upstairs careful not to spill any of the coffee on me.Luckily I made it up without any trouble and   
unlock the door with my powers when nobody's looking since my hands are kind of filled up with the   
tray.I open the door and walk in as the door shuts automatically behind me.I set the tray on the table   
and start eating the muffins and drinking the coffee slowly.Man, coffee tastes good in the cold   
mornings but I'd prefer herbal tea.The muffins were very good too especially the poppy seed   
muffins and the lemon muffins.I throw away the trash and leave out 1 of each for Logan in case he's   
hungry for something.Then I take a shower and lock the door to the bathroom.  
  
After my shower...I   
dry my hair and brush my teeth.When I'm done cleaning up...I come out and change into my clothes   
that I brought with me.Finally Logan wakes up and eats all of the muffins.I brush my semi-dry hair and   
blot it until it's a bit better.I put my brush back into my suitcase as I get my stuff back into my   
suitcase.I watch TV while Logan gets ready to leave the hotel.After he's done...he checks us out   
of the hotel and then we get a taxi to the address that I wrote down from Professor Xavier's   
computer gave me.At 1215 Cedar Lane...Logan pays for the tip as the taxi driver leaves us there.  
Supposedly the locals think that this house is haunted by the family that died.I find out from the   
driver that my parents died because the fire was set dilberally by witch hunters from the neighborhood   
along time ago.They broke into the house and tied them both up to their beds as they put gasoline   
in every part of the house.Then one of them light a match and threw it once the creeps were out the   
house safely.Nobody came to put out the fire and they all let the house burn to the ground.Heartless   
people but things haven't changed much.I look at the house and I can hear their screams as the fire   
engulfs it even if it has been rebuilt.I walk up to the porch and dig underneath it easily.I crawl   
underneath the porch and see alot of leaves that have been here.Alot of them are burnt & crack   
easily as I cast out my powers until I feel something glowing bright colors.I dig very fast until my   
fingernails hit something wooden.I dig around it until I can pull out the thing that's been buried at   
the bottom of the earth.I drag it with me as I realise that it's a chest that has a rusted lock on it.I use   
my fire power to melt the rest of it off but not damaging the chest itself.The chest opens as a   
bunch of bright lights like the ones that healed my necklace go inside of my necklace that glows   
brightly of different colors.Once the lights stop glowing...I sense something about to come in front   
of me.It's a man and a woman that look alot like me.They both smile at me as the woman is   
standing next to the chest."We knew that you would find this chest.Before we died we put the last   
of our powers into this chest along w/ our things.These things are yours to own.We'll be watching   
over you, Emily.",says the woman as they both start to disappear.  
  
I look at the chest to find a   
bunch of necklaces, thousands of candles & candle holders, a beautiful robe that looks like it's in   
my size, an athame, a wand, alot of different colored yarn and different colored fabrics, books that   
they must have used to read, bottles and bottles of dried herbs and different kinds of oils, bath salts   
and soaps that are all like they were just newly made.Logan just watches me as I close the chest.  
Logan carries the chest as we get bus tickets back to Manchester, NY.A few days later...We arrive   
at the school as Logan pays the taxi.The gate opens up as we go to the front of the school.I can   
see that everybody's wondering what happened and why I left so suddenly.Logan puts my chest in   
my room quietly and then walks out without saying anything.After he leaves...I look through the chest   
and make these things my own by putting my own energy into the these gifts from my parents.I take   
out a book and then I put the chest in my closet away from prying eyes.I notice that the book is a   
training guide for beginning Wiccans.After reading for a few minutes...My head hurts from reading   
all of that so I take a nap.I put the book on my night stand carefully.When I wake up...I realise that   
it's next morning and I get up.I grab a bite to eat and then I get my stuff together to go to school.Kurt   
and the others walk with me as they ask me alot of stupid questions about why I left so late and why.  
Rogue rolls her eyes towards them as I nod silently.At the school...I get my schedule as I find my   
classes easily.I put my stuff in my locker as I get my books that I need and sit in an empty seat next   
to Rogue.She's really cool and we sit together away from the 'weirdos' that she calls the popular kids   
that tell people off for no good reason.I like to think that they do it because they have some insecurity   
issues as Rogue agrees with me there."So how was it when you left the school?Did you meet up with   
Magneto again?",asks Rogue as I tell her exactly what happened and I do mean   
everything...including what Sabertooth did to me while Logan was busy dogding traffic.After I   
finish...I real quick eat my lunch and drink my soda casaully."Yeah, they can be real jerks   
sometimes.So do you like anyone at the school, Emily?",says Rogue as I nod embarressingly.  
"Who?I promise that I won't tell.",says Rogue as I trust her and tell her that I like Kurt."Does he   
know that you do?",asks Rogue as I shrug."I've never asked him.Do you think so?",I say as   
Rogue nods firmly."Do you want me to go ask the guys of the group that know Kurt?I'll be really   
smooth about it.",asks Rogue as I nod and then we go back to our other 3 classes.  
  
After school...I   
see this guy that looks kind of like a punk kid and he has long brown hair (well for a teenage guy   
anyways) that's down to his shoulders.He's spray painting on the wall that Ms. Raven Claw sucks.  
I don't like that female principal.She gives me the creeps and I always get goosebumps when I was   
in her office to get my schedule.I'm surprised that I haven't gotten a cold from her room yet.  
Rogue told me that her office is very warm like a sauna so now I'm really confused.  
Ms. Raven Claw about freaked out when I sneezed in front of her but I covered my mouth.Her   
aura was very clear like Magneto's & Mystic's.Maybe she's Magneto dressed up as a woman   
principal.I imagine Magneto wearing a girly dress end up laughing so much that my eyes are   
watering.The guy with the spray can looks at me oddily as I tell him that I was just thinking about   
something very funny that I saw on TV.He continues spraying other words on the brick wall now.  
I suddenly sense a car coming up towards me as I see Scott driving a new blue sports car with very   
nice crome wheel covers."Come on Emily.Let's take you home.",says Scott happily as I nod and   
get inside the nice new car.A few minutes later...Scott parks the car and I grab my backpack as I get   
out of the car."Thanks Magneto for getting me this new car.",says Scott happily as I don't say   
anything."So how was school today?",asks Scott curiously as I wonder if he's feeling alright."It   
was fine.Boring teachers.I already have homework to do.",I say calmly as he nods and goes into the   
house from the garage.I walk up to my room where I see Kurt standing in front of my door."Hey   
Kurt.Waz up?",I say as he smiles."Nothing much.Do you have homework to do?",says Kurt   
calmly."Yeah, it sucks.",I say as Kurt nods."Do you want to go out with me after you finish your   
homework?Scott says that it's cool if we take the X-Van.",asks Kurt embarressedly as I nod   
happily."Sure, that'd be cool.Do you know how to drive & all?",I say as Kurt nods happily.  
"Yeah, I just got it a month ago.Don't you, Emily?",says Kurt as I shake my head."No, the   
orphange just didn't have enough money to pay cars for everybody.",I say as Kurt nods."I'll   
teach you how to drive, Emily.What do you say?",says Kurt as I shrug."I'll think about it.See ya   
later.",I say as I finish my homework in no time.I go down to the kitchen to get myself a snack and   
a soda when I see a girl that's 3 years younger than me.She walks through the fridge and then comes   
out with a plate of microwaved food.She pops it in the microwave and then sees me there."Hey   
Emily.I didn't see you there.Do you want some?",says the girl as I shake my head."Nah, go ahead.  
Is there any junkfood here?",I say as she nods and points to one of the cabinets.  
  
"Yeah, there should   
be a box of Milky Ways if Spyke hasn't eaten them all.",says the girl as I check and sure enough   
there are a few of the candy bars left.I grab a few minis and grab myself a Root Beer from the fridge.  
I inhale minis and then drink my Root Beer quickly."That was good.Thanks for the tip, Kitty.",I say   
as I finally remember the girl's name."No problem, Emily.",says Kitty as the microwave dings and   
she grabs the plate.It's too hot for her and is about to drop it if I hadn't had used the air power to   
catch it.Kitty looks at the plate amazed as I set it down on the counter carefully."Great save,   
Emily.That could have been a waste if it fell down.Next time I'll use the oven mits.",says Kitty   
sheepishly as I nod happily."No prob, Kitty.",I say as she grabs the oven mits and carries the plate   
over to the table with her silverware in her mouth.I throw away the trash and go wait on Kurt.I see him   
in the garage getting the X-Van ready."Hey Kurt.You ready?",I say as he looks up at me and nods   
happily.Kurt drives up towards a outlook that views the city beautifully.All of the city lights are   
shining like stars."You look really nice tonight, Emily.",says Kurt as I blush brightly at that   
comment."Thanks Kurt.",I say calmly as he nods.Then we just look to one another as he lends in   
and kisses me on the lips.It seemed alot longer than a few seconds but it was a wonderful   
experience for being kissed for the first time.Kurt smiles widely."So I guess that this means that   
we're a couple now, huh Emily?",says Kurt curiously as I nod happily.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.",I say   
happily as he puts his arm around my shoulder.After a few minutes of comfortable silent...He   
takes me to this new club that just opened up a few days ago.At the club...We go inside and it's   
nothing like the nightclub where I usually went to when I lived at the orphange.There's tencho   
music and people aren't even drunk or high.It's like the club took everything that was interesting and   
turns it to all mushy 70's Love and peace happiness type stuff.I mean don't get me wrong.I have   
nothing against love and harmony but it's just...sicking to watch them act all happy all of the time.  
Sometimes I feel as if I don't belong here in this place or even at the school.I keep on telling   
myself that all I need is to adjust but it hasn't helped much.I still have only one friend and now a   
great looking boyfriend.Still....I snap out of talking to myself when I feel someone tapping me on   
the shoulder."Hey do you wanna dance with me, Emily?",asks Kurt as I nod and we jam to the techno   
music that plays it really fast.I move my hips side to side as Kurt looks really impressed at my   
style of dance.It's not sleuthy or anything..so don't go there...it just looks cool seeing it up close   
like watching a movie."Where did you learn how to do this kind of techno dance, Emily?",asks   
Kurt as I'm very confused now.What's he talking about?This is how I always dance.Nothing   
different has happened to me."I just moved to the music.",I say calmly as Kurt takes it and   
continues dancing with me until the music stops.We take an empty table and sit down to relax.Kurt   
gets us both bottled waters as I look around at the club.Strobe lights going on and off quickly in   
one area, people dancing rather sexy for their age and that same guy that I saw spray painting at   
school.He sees me and sits next to me as if he owned the entire world.He gives off this feeling as   
being too much of a hot shot and a real jerk."Hey I haven't seen you here before.Are you new to   
Manchester?",says the guy as I ignore him.I can see him staring at me as the hairs on the back of   
my neck go straight up."Stop staring, it's rude.",I say annoyed as the feeling wears off quickly.  
"How did you know?",asks the guy now very suspicious that I knew."I'm not stupid.",I hiss   
angerily.He smiles at that comment & then says,"I saw you getting into that car with that Summers   
guy and his wife, Jean.Do you actually hang out with them?"."So what's it to you?",I ask calmly.  
"You're pretty cool.You wanna join our group?",says the guy acting more friendly.  
  
"Why?Is it a   
cult?Are you a member of radical leader bent on world domination?",I ask sarcastically as the guy   
shakes his head."No, nothing like that.It's just a group of us that hangs out to help people.",says   
the guy as I shake my head."You're lying.Tell me the truth or else I'm leaving.",I say as I start to   
get up slowly.I can sense that the guy is now panicing and is about to explode."Okay fine.Just meet   
me here tomorrow night at 6PM and don't be late.I'll explain everything and then you can meet my   
friends too.",says the guy as I am now standing up from my chair."I'll think about it.",I say but I   
can sense that something's not right with this guy.Kurt sees the guy and the guy runs away from my   
table."What were you doing talking to Lance, Emily?He's bad news.Did he ask you any   
questions?",asks Kurt as he sounds really worried.He puts down the waters as I take one and open   
it easily.I take a drink of the water."He came over and just sat down.I kind of figured that out on my   
own.Yeah he asked me if I was new to Manchester and if I would join his group.He said that he   
would explain everything to me and then his friends would be over too if I came at 6 PM tomorrow   
night.I'm not going and it sounds really fishy, not to mention very stupid.Thanks for taking me out,   
Kurt.I had fun and for once I didn't have to use my powers.",I say as Kurt nods and agrees to take   
me home.At the school...We get out of the car as Kurt closes the garage door."Maybe we could do   
that again sometime, Emily.",says Kurt quietly as I agree and sense somebody watching us.I turn   
around and don't sense anybody there."Emily, what are you doing?",asks Kurt confused."I felt   
someone watching us.",I say quietly as I see someone breaking a window.A guy that looks like a   
toad grabs me as Kurt tries to beat the crap out of him.I'm feel like a rag doll that's being bounced   
up and down.As soon as I loose sight of Kurt I am set down in front of a strange house.The sign   
reads 'The BrotherHood Boarding House'.'How original.',I say to myself sarcastically as the toad   
teen pushes me inside the house.Inside...I see a rather large white male wearing overalls, a white   
male wearing a metal suit, a white male with silver hair, Magneto and Mystic in front of me.I get into   
my fighting stance when I see Magneto and Mystic.The toad teen is behind me causiously."I'm glad   
that you could come to our little house, Willow.",says Magneto calmly as I wonder what he's   
going to do with me now."I didn't come here of my own free will, Magneto.",I hiss angerily as the   
group of teens are shocked that I would say that to him."You can't talk to Magneto like that,   
Willow.",says the metal teenager angerily as he glares at me dangerously.  
  
"Fire, teach him a   
lesson.",I say as a bolt of fire comes out of my palm and melts his plastic face covering.He looks   
very surprised and quickly takes it off scared."Very good, Willow.",says Magneto calmly as I look   
at him confused."That wasn't for your benefit.",I say annoyed as I try to walk away but the toad   
teen is standing in my way."Let me pass.",I hiss dangerously as my palm is glowing a red hue   
now.The teen toad backs away slowly so that I can pass as Magneto smiles creepily."When you   
come back here I will be waiting for that day.",says Magneto evilly as I shake my head."Who says   
that I will?",I ask him calmly as I walk out of the house and towards the Professor's school.At the   
school...I'm met with Professor Xavier and Logan.I don't look at them as I walk towards my room.  
"What happened, Willow?",asks Professor Xavier concerned."I met Magneto and his teen groupies.  
They wanted me to join them but I said no in my own way.",I say calmly as Xavier nods firmly.  
"You have to be careful with them and with Magneto, Willow.",says Xavier calmly as I nod."I   
already knew that, P.X..Did Kurt tell you that I was also kidnapped by one of the groupies.He was   
a human toad.Now if you excuse me I'm going to ground and center my energy that I have left over.  
Then I'm going to go to bed.",I say calmly as they let me and I walk towards my room quietly.Once   
inside my room with the door shut...I turn off the lights and get into my pose to mediate.I close my   
eyes and fold my legs as I empty out my head of all of the crap that happened today.I put my hands   
on the carpet as all of the extra energy fades away until I feel really sleepy.I get out my indian style   
and crawl into my bed as I go to sleep instantly.The next day...I wake to the sound of an alarm   
going off as it gets me out of bed sleepily.  
  
I hear somebody bursting into my room as I rub my   
sleepy eyes with my hands.As soon as my vision focuses...I can see Scott still in his boxers.  
"You'd better have a good excuse as to why you're in my room, Scott.",I say as I yawn slightly.  
"Yeah, the Professor's gone & we need to find him now.Somebody came in and took him.Did you   
hear anything last night before you went to bed?",says Scott almost in a panic as I shake my head.  
"No, I was mediating but I didn't hear anything.",I say calmly."Okay but we need to get the others   
to help us.",says Scott as we all soon hear some large trucks come at the school.Me and Scott as   
well as the rest of us all check and see what's going on (when we are all dressed).There's a man   
standing on a army truck with a bullhorn."Okay mutants.Come out with your hands up.We have   
you surrounded.We know who you all of you are.",says the man through his bullhorn loudly as   
Scott tells us to all scatter and meet   
up at a cave nearby as soon as we all come outside from the building.I get some food ready before   
I start running.I put all of it in a huge peice of fabric that's been folded together to make a nice little   
basket.I tie a double knot so that it won't undo while I run.I hold my fabric basket under my arm as   
I start to bolt for an easy way to the cave but also hard enough for the army to catch up to me.I   
leave my chest there because it's too heavy to carry the chest & my basket together.I know that   
my parents used their powers to protect it in case it got damaged.It's safe in my closet anyways.I   
run towards the route that I already set.The army men are out and are trying to grab us as we run for   
the cave that Scott told us to go to.A guy tries to grab me but before he does I put his feet on ice.  
He stands there and looks very shocked.Cool, I never thought that I could use ice as part of my   
water power.I smile at the guy slyly as I take off again.Dodging and weaving my way towards the   
cave but now a group of them are after me.I use the power of air to blow them away but they still   
keep on coming.Finally after hiding myself by using the earth to cover a hallowed tree trunk that I   
found on my run...I come out after I sensed that the men were gone.  
  
I wipe my jeans off from the   
wet leaves & look around.I see a local grocery store & walk towards it.I check out me & don't see   
any army guys.'Good.',I say to myself as I open the door & grab a Twinkie for a snack in case I   
get sick of junkfood and cereal.I pay for it with my magick money and then I quickly put it in my   
fabric bag.The employee doesn't even recongize me from my picture that's been put on the news   
which is a good thing because it's been going on 24-7.I get out of the grocery store and continue to   
head towards the cave when I hear some guys motion towards me.They're dressed in army   
uniforms and they're carrying guns with them."Stop right there, mutant.",says an army man sternly   
as I just look at him."Why?What have I done to any of you?",I ask confused but then I hear a loud   
motorcycle engine coming straight towards me and the army men.The group scatters out of the way   
as the driver takes off his helmet.He throws me one and I hop on the back of it."There's no use   
talkin' to these bozos.",says Logan as he hands me an extra helmet.I put it on as Logan quickly puts   
his back on before he starts up his motorcycle.I grab onto his waist and hold on for dear life.After   
riding in Logan's motorcycle for an hour...he lets me off as I notice that we're in a cave where   
Scott told us all to go. 


	3. Finding a way out and getting in a pinch...

Chapter 3  
  
At the cave...Logan rides his motorcycle into the cave.He parks his bike and takes off his helmet.I take off mine too and then I get a bad feeling that the army men are getting closer towards our cave.I see the younger kids huddled around a small TV as Jean and Scott are doing look out."Guys, we'd better get out of here.Those army men are probably following us.",I say as everyone gets their stuff and we are just about to try and high tail it out of the cave when we are surrounded by a bunch of police cars and army jeeps."Put your hands on your heads and walk out nice and slowly.",says an officer as me and Logan get on his bike.We both put our helmets back on our heads as Logan revs up his bike and I hold on for dear life again.I can't believe I'm doing this again but it's the only way if we want to have semi-normal lives."Hold on tight.It's going to be a bumpy ride.",says Logan as I hold on tighter this time to his waist.I can feel the bike's engine reving up really loud as the bike is riding on one wheel!All of the police are scared and they run away from Logan's motorcycle.Logan makes the bike jump onto a police car and then it rides on the police car like it was nothing but a huge speedbump.The other mutants get the break that they need and run for it.Some police officers are actually shooting at us and one of them hits me in my shoulder.I'm trying my hardest not to pass out from my wound and then I see nothing but darkness.When I wake up I see that I'm in a strange looking jail cell.I look at my bullet wound and notice that it doesn't hurt anymore.  
  
There's a bandage on my shoulder as I see Logan is in the next cell next to mine.He's passed out and he has a huge bump on his forhead.'Professor, where are you?Me and Logan are captured.How are the others?Are they okay?',I ask to myself hoping that P.X. would hear me but no such luck."Fire, get me out of here!",I shout angerily as I send a stream of fireballs towards the front of jail cell but then it comes back towards me.I defiantly wasn't exspecting that and I barely have enough time to dodge it.My leg gets a little burned but I pat it down with my hand and then I heal my now hurt leg and my hands easily.I see a man walking towards my jail cell as he looks at me surprised but disguisted that I'd be awake.His aura is not a friendly one at all."So the little mutant freak has woken up?You should have died from bullet posoining if it was up to me but some doctors thought that you should all be spared being tortured.",says the man harshly as I notice that he's wearing a general's outfit like one that's in the army."Just because I have powers doesn't give anyone the right to treat us like second hand citizens.",I say angerily as he glares at me."Your kind should be wiped out from the face of this Earth.",says the general angerily as I glare hard at him back."You're nothing but a bigoet.",I hiss angerily as he is about to press a button but doesn't when a doctor comes inside the large room."General Williams, you can leave now.",says the doctor calmly as General Williams nods firmly & leaves out of the same door that the doctor came into."Hello.What's your name?",says the doctor kindly as I look at him causiously."Don't worry about General Pain-In-The-Butt.He doesn't like mutants very well.",says the man as I laugh softly at General William's nickname."Emily.",I say quietly as the doctor smiles brightly."My name is Michael.One of the police officers shot you in your arm and your friend over there tried to protect you.He got a little too violent so we had to knock him out for awhile.Myself and my other colleges got the bullet out of your arm & sewed you up good as new.",says Michael calmly as I nod firmly."Thank you for getting that out, Michael.Logan is a very good friend of mine and he'll be pretty mad when he wakes up.I don't like being locked up like a bird in a cage.I want to see if my friends are okay.",I say."Your welcome Emily but that's not possible for you to leave.It's out my hands.",says Michael.  
  
"Why are they taking us prisnor?We didn't do anything wrong.",I say angerily."Humans like me are worried that your kind like you and your friends would hurt innocent people.",says Michael sadly."Emily, why are you talking to that human?He's one of them.",says Logan roughly as he finally wakes up."Because I can.",I say annoyed as Logan growls at Michael dangerously.He tries to claw at the jail cell but he just ends up getting shocked & unfortantly his whole insides of his body are graphed with a really strong metal.Logan howls in pain as he passes out again."He's going to be seriously pissed off when he wakes up again.You'd better get him out of their unless you'd like to be responsible for killing a friend of mine, Michael.",I say annoyed at what Logan said earlier."Is he dangerous, Emily?",asks Michael causiously as I shake my head firmly."No, he's passed out now.His aura is extremly weakened.",I say calmly as Michael presses a few buttons and his jail cell opens.Michael pulls Logan out of his jail cell and puts him in another cell that won't shock him.Michael then puts Logan in his new cell and quickly closes the door with a few pushes of some buttons.Michael comes back from Logan's new cell towards mine again."How do you know a person's 'aura'?",asks Micheal very curious now.I knew that I've said too much."That's none of you business.",I say coldly as Micheal nods calmly."So what are your powers, Emily?I'm very curious as to what those are.",says Micheal curiously as I shake my head."How can I be sure that you can even be trust worthy?",I ask him causiously as he sighes."I figured as much.Mutants aren't exactly friendly when it comes to trusting others that are humans.",says Michael calmly as a few more doctors come inside the only door there is."Doctor Smith, is she ready yet?",asks a young female doctor curiously as she writes some stuff down on her notepad.I raise my eyebrow suspiciously and ask,"Ready for what?"."Ready to test your mutant powers, duh.",says the young female doctor annoyed as I glare at her."Don't you dare talk down to me.",I hiss angerily at her as she looks very surprised and then sad.She tries to hide it but not very well as some of her mascara is running down her face.  
  
She drops her notepad and runs out the door crying loudly now."Air, show me what that girl wrote down.",I say calmly as the notebook is lifted up from the ground and pressed against the jail's glass surface.It's a crude childess drawing of one of the male doctors with hearts and kisses everywhere."That was waste of energy.",I say annoyed as the notepad falls back to the floor."Simply amazing.Even with the specially designed glass cage she can still use some of her powers.We thought of everything but air as a power.",says a doctor as I smile michieviously."Thank you for that hint.It has come in handy.",I say happily as I call upon the air to become a dangerous whirlwind.The air speeds up faster towards the cage as it blows it clearing off it's henges.The fiber glass scatters into a million pieces as I ask the fire to protect me.The doctors moved out of the way just in time thanks to Michael's quick thinking."Michael, you're worse then General Williams.",I hiss angerily as I get Logan out of the glass cage as well as my other friends that got caught.I try to carry Logan but he's a little heavier then I exspected so Rogue grabbed his legs while I held his shoulders.Suddenly a really loud alarm goes off."Thanks Rogue.",I say as she nods firmly."Does anybody have an idea of how to get out this creepy place?",asks Spyke as I nod firmly."Has anybody been able to get a hold of Professor Xavier?",I ask as everyone shrugs."We'll have to this using our powers.",I say as one of the kids uses his ice powers to freeze the door while Spyke uses his spikes to break the door down.We see alot of army people running towards us with guns ready and loaded.Then General Williams comes up in front as the crowd of army men & women let him through."I figured that it would be you and your kind that would do something like this.",says General Williams as I smile at him slyly."People like you will never change.Always exspecting the worse in everyone.Someday that will be your own worst enemy, General Williams.",I say annoyed as I see that General Williams comes up towards me."You have quite a mouth for a girl your age.",remarks General Williams as I nod firmly."My past has make me that way, I guess.NightCrawler teleport us out of here.",I say as we all hold onto each other.Then we are in front of the now explosed Xavier School.I see Scott, Jean & the other half of our group along with the Brotherhood except for Mystic or Xavier."What's going on?",I ask confused as Lance glares at me."The Brotherhood has decided that they want to join us.",explains Scott as I glare back at Lance angerily."What happened to Logan?",asks Jean worried as I shrug.  
  
"They had to knock him out when he got violent.",I say unsure of what else happened to me that made Logan so angry.Me and Rogue put him down once we realise that he's waking up."Welcome to the living, Logan.",I say calmly as Logan looks around confused and then gets out his claws when he sees Lance and the other members of the Brotherhood."What are *they* doing here?",asks Logan angerily."Scott says that they want to join up with us.",I say calmly."So now what do we do?",asks Spyke."We find the Professor, of course.",says Jean as I roll my eyes annoyed."What was that for?Don't you think that it's a good plan, Emily?",asks Jean angerily as I look at her confused."Just chill for a second and stop second guessing me.It seems so easy to say but just how are we supposed to locate P.X. when we have no clue as to where he is if he won't answer us?Did you ever think of that?",I say angerily."I was thinking of you letting Rogue take some of your powers.",says Jean as I shake my head."Why Rogue and not me?",I ask trying to act like that hurt me emotionally."You're just too emotional for our group.",says Jean as Scott looks surprised."Jean...",says Scott surprised but then he's cut off by Jean."But out, Scott.This is between me and Emily.",says Jean as I glare at her dangerously."Find the Professor by yourselves.I'm out of here and I'm taking what's left of my stuff with me.",I say harshly as I walk into the burned building.I locate my room by the energy of my chest.I find it underneath my torn up bed that's on top of Xavier's bed on the first floor.I use my powers to move my bed & then I pull my chest onto the floor.It's really heavy but it'll be worth it.It's not damaged at all and I'm glad of that.I carry it out of the building and towards the front gate that has now fallen down to the ground.'Xavier, they're coming to rescue you wherever you are.',I say to myself as I continue to drag my chest towards a bus station.At the bus station...I get myself a one way ticket to the next town.  
  
**Author's notes**  
  
I love cliffhangers, don't you?Tell me what you think about this story if it you have any ideas of what I can write about next.I have a huge writer's block and I don't exactly know where to send or what to do with my original character, Emily Willow.What do you think of her so far?Does she seem like she needs to be in an anger mangment classes?Or is she like every teenager at her age?If you're really bored and nothing to do come visit my website from my stats page!  
  
**End of Author's notes** 


	4. People suck!

Chapter 4  
  
I get on the bus and look outside. I see alot of people walking hand-in-hand with their loved ones. I've always been alone...correction I was on a team but they hate me. Nobody looks at me but they are giving me these strange looks towards my chest that's sitting next to me. I ignore their stares as I go to sleep. I've been on this bus too long. Soon enough the bus finally stops and I get off of it dragging my chest with me. There's a huge banner that says in large big black letters, 'WELCOME TO BAYVILLE!'.   
  
BayVille, huh? I check as to what money I have in my pocket, enough for a good hotel room. I look around and spot a hotel just a few feet further from the bus stop. I drag my chest towards the hotel and barrow a bag boy's luggage carrier. I wheel the chest towards the front desk and pay for my room. I quickly go to my hotel room and lay down on the firm bed. I get somewhat cleaned up and take a look around the hotel once I hid my chest underneath my new bed. People aren't really that friendly here but what can exspect from the recent news about mutants being everywhere. I really should try not to think about the others but I just can't. Some of them were really nice but I'm sudenly taken out of thoughts where I heard a child screaming. I look around for the child's voice when I see a 2 story house that's on fire. The child is trapped in that burning house and with no way out. A crowd has formed but no one is doing anything. I run up quickly to the front of the house and say quietly, "Fire, stop your fury.". The fire starts to die down but the child is still too scared to come down. I break down the door and run inside of the house. I pull up my shirt to my mouth and look around for the child. I see her cowering in her room. There's smoke everywhere and the fire wouldn't calm down for a long period of time. If it starts up again I won't be able to stop it fully and we'll both not make it out alive.   
  
"Come on, kid. We've got to get out of here, now.",I say in-between coughing from the smoke.   
  
"I'm scared and my mommy's at work. She told me to wait for her to come home.",says the little girl but I can't really tell what she looks like with all of this smoke.   
  
"It's best if we both get out in the fresh air and then we'll call your mommy. She'll be sad if you were hurt.",I say as the little girl nods and I grab a hold of her.   
  
I see that there's a window that's easy to open in her room. I open it and look down. Unfortantly she just had to have the 2 story bedroom. Great, just my luck.   
  
"Hold onto me tightly and just look at my face. Okay?",I say as she nods and I can tell that she's looking up at me. She grabs onto my waist tightly and then I jump onto the roof. I balance myself and then grab a hold of a nearby tree limb. Unfortantly it breaks under both of weight. I hold onto the girl protectively and let myself fall onto the ground. I let go of her and look down at the ground. We're only a 2 inches off of the ground but I've got new cuts and bruises to deal with not to mention my eyes and throat are like they are on fire.  
  
She looks down at the ground and notices that we didn't get hurt. Her ecpression changes drastically as she screams. I lost my mental concentration and we both hit the ground together. She runs away from me scared as the neighbors all saw my amazing gift and cover the girl up with a blanket. Here it goes. Sometimes I wish I was normal but then again I wouldn't be able to get money just by thinking about it. It's better then a credit card.   
  
"She's a mutant. Call the police!",says a neighbor as a few more get into the strange riot. I hear someone start to dial numbers on their cell phone and I hear the words fire and mutant. Do I really want to stay here and be probed on by big strong police and medical personel? What do you think? Hell no so I do the only thing I can think of at the moment...I run for my life and go back to my hotel room. I gather my stuff and pay my tab at the hotel. The employee looks at me strangely but doesn't say anything.   
  
As I try to run from the police cars my energy starts to give out and all I remember is hearing alot of cars stop in front of me. They are here for me and then I end up falling down in the dirt.  
  
When I finally wake up, I am greeted by a police and his K-9 unit that's a German Shepard. I put out my hand towards the dog as it sniffs my hand and then bends it's head low. I scratch it's ears as it wags its tail excitedly. The policeman didn't approve and jerked his K-9 unit away from my grasp.   
  
"Why am I here?",I croak dryly. My throat feels like someone stuck a cottonball in my mouth. I take a drink of water and it feels somewhat better. "Rumor has it that you're a mutant and that you started that fire. Then you saved that girl to cover up your tracks.",says the policeman. This is already getting old. "Yes, I'm a mutant and I didn't start that fire. Can I go now?",I say as the policeman shakes his head. "We still need you in for questioning.",says the policeman as he throws me into a jail cell that smells like puke and something else that's best left up to your imagination. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this dump?",asks a male adult that is decorated with numerous tatoos. "I'm a mutant, enough said.",I say annoyed as even now my new cell mates are somewhat afraid of me. And people wonder why I'm so damn pissed off alot. Give me a break.  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N:  
  
What do you think of this story now? I've finally goten out of my writer's block and am now listening to Niravana which is probably why this story seems a little bit more mooder then the last ones. Ja ne.  
  
************************************** 


End file.
